hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2001 WMHB Pacific typhoon season (Cooper)
The 2001 Pacific typhoon season was a very active Pacific typhoon season. The season officially began on January 1, 2001, and ended on December 31, 2001. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the North Pacific basin. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:1000 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2001 till:31/01/2002 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2001 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/02/2001 till:24/02/2001 color:TS text:"Yutu (TS)" from:16/04/2001 till:23/04/2001 color:TS text:"Toraji (TS)" from:09/05/2001 till:14/05/2001 color:TS text:"Man-Yi (TS)" from:19/06/2001 till:25/06/2001 color:C3 text:"Usagi (C3)" from:29/06/2001 till:03/07/2001 color:C1 text:"Pabuk (C1)" from:01/07/2001 till:08/07/2001 color:C2 text:"Wutip (C2)" from:08/07/2001 till:15/07/2001 color:C1 text:"Sepat (C1)" from:10/07/2001 till:11/07/2001 color:TD text:"Eight-W (TD)" from:21/07/2001 till:29/07/2001 color:C2 text:"Fitow (C2)" from:22/07/2001 till:26/07/2001 color:C2 text:"Danas (C2)" from:25/07/2001 till:02/08/2001 color:C3 text:"Nari (C3)" barset:break from:01/08/2001 till:09/08/2001 color:C4 text:"Wipha (C4)" from:08/08/2001 till:12/08/2001 color:TS text:"Francisco (TS)" from:13/08/2001 till:22/08/2001 color:C4 text:"Lekima (C4)" from:24/08/2001 till:28/08/2001 color:TS text:"Krosa (TS)" from:26/08/2001 till:02/09/2001 color:C4 text:"Haiyan (C4)" from:26/08/2001 till:31/08/2001 color:TS text:"Podul (TS)" from:28/08/2001 till:01/09/2001 color:TS text:"Lingling (TS)" from:03/09/2001 till:14/09/2001 color:C4 text:"Kajiki (C4)" from:05/09/2001 till:17/09/2001 color:C3 text:"Faxai (C3)" from:17/09/2001 till:21/09/2001 color:C1 text:"Vamei (C1)" from:18/09/2001 till:26/09/2001 color:C4 text:"Tapah (C4)" barset:break from:22/09/2001 till:30/09/2001 color:C3 text:"Mitag (C3)" from:03/10/2001 till:10/10/2001 color:C4 text:"Hagibis (C4)" from:11/10/2001 till:18/10/2001 color:C2 text:"Noguri (C2)" from:19/10/2001 till:29/10/2001 color:C5 text:"Rammasun (C5)" from:06/11/2001 till:14/11/2001 color:C4 text:"Chataan (C4)" from:17/11/2001 till:25/11/2001 color:C1 text:"Halong (C1)" from:18/11/2001 till:24/11/2001 color:TS text:"Nakri (TS)" from:04/12/2001 till:10/12/2001 color:TS text:"Fengshen (TS)" from:10/12/2001 till:12/12/2001 color:TS text:"Kalmaegi (TS)" from:13/12/2001 till:25/12/2001 color:C5 text:"Fung-wong (C5)" from:26/12/2001 till:29/12/2001 color:C1 text:"Kammuri (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2001 till:28/02/2001 text:February from:01/03/2001 till:31/03/2001 text:March from:01/04/2001 till:30/04/2001 text:April from:01/05/2001 till:30/05/2001 text:May from:01/06/2001 till:30/06/2001 text:June from:01/07/2001 till:31/07/2001 text:July from:01/08/2001 till:31/08/2001 text:August from:01/09/2001 till:30/09/2001 text:September from:01/10/2001 till:31/10/2001 text:October from:01/11/2001 till:30/11/2001 text:November from:01/12/2001 till:31/12/2001 text:December from:01/01/2002 till:31/01/2002 text:January 2002 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Yutu' 'Tropical Storm Toraji' 'Tropical Storm Man-Yi' Typhoon Usagi Typhoon Pabuk Typhoon Wutip Typhoon Sepat Tropical Depression Eight-W Typhoon Fitow Typhoon Danas Typhoon Nari Typhoon Wipha Tropical Storm Francisco Typhoon Lekima Tropical Storm Krosa Typhoon Haiyan Tropical Storm Podul Tropical Storm Lingling Typhoon Kajiki Typhoon Faxai Typhoon Vamei Typhoon Tapah Typhoon Mitag Typhoon Hagibis Typhoon Noguri Typhoon Rammasun Typhoon Chataan Typhoon Halong Tropical Storm Nakri Tropical Storm Fengshen Tropical Storm Kalmaegi Typhoon Fung-wong Typhoon Kammuri Storm names Within the Northwest Pacific Ocean, both the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assign names to tropical cyclones that develop in the Western Pacific, which can result in a tropical cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency's RSMC Tokyo — Typhoon Center assigns international names to tropical cyclones on behalf of the World Meteorological Organization's Typhoon Committee, should they be judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). PAGASA assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or develop as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N and 25°N even if the cyclone has had an international name assigned to it. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired, by both PAGASA and the Typhoon Committee. Should the list of names for the Philippine region be exhausted then names will be taken from an auxiliary list of which the first ten are published each season. International names A tropical cyclone is named when it is judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selects the names from a list of 140 names, developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. The next 32 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. Retirement On February 26, 2002, at the 34th session of the Typhoon Committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Nari and Kammuri from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Pacific typhoon. They were replaced with Nancho and Sankaku for future seasons. Category:Cooper's West Pacific WMHB Seasons